Au fil d'une vie
by Helga Lynch
Summary: Quand Remus Lupin découvre Poudlard et ses merveilles : amitié, aventures et lycanthropie au programme.
1. Un rêve qui se réalise

Remus Lupin avait toujours été un enfant solitaire. Et cette solitude s'était transformée en sentiment de rejet après cette nuit fatidique. Ce soir là, sa vie avait changé, son statut aux yeux de la communauté sorcière avait été rabaissé plus bas que terre. Longtemps il avait sangloté au fond de son lit, il n'était qu'un enfant, il n'aspirait qu'à retrouver ses petits camarades pour jouer avec eux. Il voulait courir à travers champs, crier à s'en éclater les poumons, et par-dessus tout, il voulait avoir des amis. Mais tous s'étaient détournés de lui, soit par peur, soit par interdiction parentale. Alors le petit Remus avait apprit à jouer tout seul, il dessinait, lisait, ne faisait pas de bruit pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Son caractère calme et pondéré s'était développé à cette époque, le jeune enfant préférait se réfugier dans ses rêves, là au moins il pouvait vivre la vie qu'il voulait. Il s'inventait parfois un destin extraordinaire, tantôt haut fonctionnaire au Ministère, tantôt explorateur de contrées sauvages, mais le rêve le plus fréquent, celui qu'il aimait par-dessus tout était de devenir un être normal, faisant sa scolarité comme tout enfant, et menant ensuite une vie paisible. Oui, le jeune Lupin voulait juste être comme les autres. Et bien que cela soit utopique, il ne se départissait jamais de cet espoir.

Et puis un miracle s'était produit, il avait reçu une lettre de Poudlard, la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie lui proposait une place. Il n'avait osé y croire, lui et ses parents s'étant demandé à plusieurs reprise si sa condition l'en empêcherait. Quels parents voudraient que leurs enfants côtoient le jeune lycanthrope ? Il avait lu et relu la lettre, la conservant précieusement elle était son passe droit vers un rêve. Ce rêve qui n'avait pu se réaliser que part la participation et l'ouverture d'esprit d'Albus Dumbledore, directeur de la fameuse école et sorcier renommé. Ce grand homme un peu fou avait crut dans les possibilités de Remus, il lui accordait sa chance. Un entretient spécial avec ses parents et l'illustre sorcier lui apprit qu'un Saule Cogneur serait planté, cachant un passage secret vers une vieille maison de Pré-au-Lard. Cette maison que l'on surnommerait la Cabane Hurlante. Il devrait s'y rendre accompagné par Mrs Pomfresh l'infirmière dévouée de l'école. Il fut convenu qu'elle l'y amènerait avant chaque pleine lune et irait le récupérer le lendemain. Selon son état, il déciderait de suivre les cours la journée suivante. Mais Remus savait déjà que coûte que coûte il se rendrait en cours. Il pouvait bien endurer une nuit de cauchemars et de douleurs tant la promesse d'une vie d'écolier offerte par le lendemain lui semblait merveilleuse.

Il n'osait encore croire à son bonheur quand toute la famille Lupin s'était rendue sur le Chemin de Traverse pour effectuer les achats de la rentrée. Il s'était extasié sur les manuels et il était certain qu'il en dévorerait un grand nombre à peine rentré. Il avait pris plaisir à acheter plumes, parchemins, chaudrons et autres nécessaires à la vie scolaire, mais plus marquant restera sans conteste l'achat de sa baguette. Avec appréhension il s'était rendu chez Ollivander, le meilleur fabriquant de baguettes d'Angleterre, son père le suivait, et son fils devinait sa fierté et son émotion. Lui-même tremblait quelque peu en passant le chambranle de la porte. L'intérieur du magasin n'avait pas d'âge, les boîtes contenant les précieux instruments s'entassaient en équilibre parfois précaire. Les piles montaient jusqu'au plafond et Remus se demanda un instant comment le fabriquant faisait pour s'y retrouver. Mais déjà le vieil homme se montrait, un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-Mr Lupin, dit-il de sa voix grave et profonde, il me semble me souvenir de votre toute première visite. Et maintenant voilà votre jeune fils, que le temps passe, continua t-il dans un soupir.

Ses yeux gris posés sur le petit Lupin brillèrent un instant d'un éclat indéchiffrable, puis il leur tourna le dos, semblant suivre le fil de pensées connues de lui seul. Il se dirigea à pas lents et mesurés vers une étagère et en sortit une longue boite rectangulaire. Remus retint son souffle, dans cette boite se tenait la preuve qu'il n'était pas réduit qu'à sa condition particulière, en tenant cette baguette il devenait un sorcier à part entière. Ollivander lui présenta l'outil, détaillant la baguette, et scrutant avec attention le moment où le futur écolier allait s'emparer de l'objet. Remus s'en saisit d'une main qu'il aurait voulu assurée, d'un geste imprécis il l'agita et elle produit de belles étincelles vertes. Un immense sourire aux lèvres le jeune sorcier se retourna vers son père qui le félicita. Ce qui aurait pu paraitre simple aux yeux de nombreuses familles sorcières revêtait un caractère bien spécial pour les Lupin


	2. Rencontre

Les jours d'août passèrent à une vitesse effrayante et Remus voyait arriver le premier septembre avec joie mais aussi avec angoisse. Les trois dernières nuits avant son départ, même ses rêves se liguèrent contre lui : il se voyait sur le quai de la gare, la malle à ses pieds, la baguette à la poche et au moment de montrer dans le Poudlard Express celui-ci lui fermait ses portes, il se retrouvait seul sur le quai, mortifié tandis que les élèves à bord le montraient du doigt derrière les vitres du train en riant.

C'est donc réveillé après une courte nuit qu'il avait fallu se rendre à la gare King's Cross, sur le quai 9 ¾. Ce matin là il ne sut qui de ses parents ou de lui étaient le plus fébrile. Sa mère avait vérifié dix fois que toutes ses affaires étaient en ordre et qu'il ne lui manquait rien tandis que son père tapotait la poche qui contenait le billet. Malgré cette agitation Remus voyait aux regards pleins de fierté et d'amour que ses parents posaient sur lui combien ils étaient heureux et fiers de lui, et cela était le plus beau cadeau qu'ils puissent lui faire.

Car Remus savait que si sa lycanthropie était dure à assumer, cela l'était encore plus pour ses parents et surtout pour son père. Son père qui se sentait coupable de l'état de son fils, mais l'enfant ne lui en voulait pas, il en voulait à Fenrir Greyback, celui qui l'avait mordu en préméditant l'acte. Depuis il s'était promit que quoi qu'il arrive il ferrait tout pour protéger les autres lors de ses transformations, il ne voulait pas devenir un assassin, un briseur de vie. Les autres n'avaient pas à pâtir de ce qu'il était. Il avait demandé à ses parents de l'enfermer avant chaque pleine lune, ils avaient trouvés un endroit reculé de leur village, même si tout le monde savait. Les nuits étaient pénibles, douloureuses, solitaires aussi, même s'il devinait non loin de sa cachette la présence angoissée de sa mère. Elle se rongeait les sangs à chaque pleine lune, se demandant dans quel état elle retrouverait son fils. Du haut de ses onze ans, Remus avait grandi trop rapidement. Ses prunelles reflétant une maturité peu commune. Quiconque s'y serait attardé aurait aussi décelé une profonde résignation, et aussi une grande tristesse.

Mais déjà ses parents le seraient contre eux, lui faisant promettre l'écriture d'une lettre, dès la Répartition finie. Remus opina, l'angoisse lui tordant les entrailles, se demandant vaguement s'il allait réussir à contenir son petit déjeuner. Quelques instants plus tard il poussait sa malle le long des compartiments du train, cherchant une place. Il ouvrit une porte, et aperçut deux garçons qui devaient avoir son âge, ils semblaient parler avec animation. Remus s'apprêtait à fermer la porte après s'être excusé quand la voix d'un des deux enfants retentie :

-Attend, tu peux rester, dit-il avec un léger sourire, de toutes façons il n'y a plus de place nulle part.

Remus sembla hésiter puis poussa un soupir, après tout pourquoi pas ? Il entra dans le compartiment et tenta de soulever sa malle pour la ranger, soudain il sentit le poids de la valise s'alléger. Il releva la tête et croisa un regard noir pétillant de malice. Ils hissèrent la malle sans trop de peine, échangent un sourire timide pour Remus, franc pour l'autre écolier.

-Je m'appelle Sirius, Sirius Black, se présenta t-il en tendant la main.

Remus eut un mouvement de recul, Black avait-il dit ? Comme l'illustre et très fière famille Black au sang pur ? Semblant lire dans ses pensées, il ne s'offusqua pas de cette attitude et continua sur sa lancée :

-Voici James Potter, on vient de se rencontrer, on rentre tous deux en première année et toi comment tu t'appelle ?

-Remus Lupin, souffla t-il un peu désorienté.

Les deux autres lui sourirent et ils partagèrent un instant de connivence, la peur de la rentrée leur nouait tout trois l'estomac, mais aussi la joie de découvrir Poudlard et ses merveilles.

Il détailla ses deux comparses : Sirius Black avait le visage franc. Sa prestance était naturelle, découlant de ses origines nobles et pures. Toutefois il ne semblait pas prendre les autres de haut et Remus s'en vu quelque peu rassuré. James Potter avait lui aussi les cheveux noirs mais ceux-ci semblaient ne jamais avoir été coiffés, ils bataillaient dans tous les sens. Ses yeux marron soulignaient un visage emplis de malice, il avait ce quelque chose de celui qui se sait confiant.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur un visage un peu paniqué. Le nouvel arrivant avait un visage jovial, n'ayant pas encore perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance. Ses yeux bleus roulaient dans leurs orbites tandis qu'il semblait chercher frénétiquement quelque chose. Sirius leva un sourcil curieux :

-Oui ?

-J'ai perdu mon rat, se lamenta le jeune garçon. Et il joignit le geste à la parole en s'effondrant sur la banquette aux côtés de James.

Tous le regardèrent avec accablement tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses mains.

-C'était un cadeau de ma grand-mère, geignit-il, que vais-je faire si je ne le retrouve pas ?

-T'en fais pas, le réconforta James, je crois qu'ils fouillent le train une fois arrivé à Près-au-Lard.

Leur nouveau camarade leva un regard plein d'espoir vers eux tandis que Sirius opinait du chef et que Remus lui souriait gentiment.

-Je m'appelle Peter, se présenta t-il.

Et la conversation repartie de plus belle, quidditch, magie, chocogrenouille, tous les thèmes furent abordés dans une franche camaraderie.

-J'espère aller à Gryffondor déclara James, comme mon père.

-Oh, moi je pense que le Choixpeau m'enverra à Poufsouffle, je n'ai pas le courage du lion, dit Peter avec emphase. Et toi Sirius, tu iras certainement à Serpentard non ?

Le dénommé sembla contrarié et répondit avec une moue quelque peu dédaigneuse qu'on verrait bien mais qu'une autre maison ne le dérangerait pas. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à continuer la tradition familiale. Puis il se tourna vers Remus, qui lui prit un air gêné.

-Eh bien, je n'ai pas spécialement réfléchis à ca…c'est déjà tellement merveilleux d'être ici. Il rougit un instant sous le regard de ses camarades qu'il savait curieux. Enfin je pense que tout m'ira bien conclut-il en vitesse voulant occulter les questions dérangeantes.


	3. La Répartition

Bientôt le train ralentit, les garçons échangèrent un regard, ca y est, le grand moment était arrivé. Ils revêtirent leur robes dans un silence quasi religieux et ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à la montée en barque.

Ils voguaient tranquillement sur le lac. Remus n'en croyait pas ses yeux : devant lui se dressait majestueusement le château. Il était magnifique, paré de ses nombreuses tourelles. Des exclamations se firent entendre au fur et à mesure que les premières années posaient leurs yeux sur leur nouvelle maison.

La haute silhouette du professeur McGonagall s'avançait vers eux, et Remus frémit en découvrant son aspect sévère.

-Bienvenu à Poudlard, cette école vous ouvre ses portes pour les sept années à venir, vous aller être répartis dans quelques instants entre Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Gryffondor. Ces maisons seront votre seconde famille durant votre scolarité, vous pourrez lui faire perdre ou gagner des points. Veillez donc à votre comportement qui reflète avant tout les valeurs de Poudlard.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête avec empressement. Puis le professeur les conduisit dans une petite salle, ils attendirent quelques instants avant de reprendre leur marche, ils se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle. Quatre longues tables accueillaient de nombreux élèves. Mais ce qui impressionna le plus Remus fut le plafond de la salle qui reflétait le temps. Il était subjugué par une aussi belle magie. Poudlard promettait d'être fantastique. Il n'entendit pas le professeur McGonagall énonçant ce qui aller se passer. Son attention revint quand il vit le premier élève se diriger avec appréhension vers le tabouret et mettre le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Bientôt une exclamation s'éleva de la table des Serdaigles. Quelques répartitions plus tard, Sirius fut envoyé à Gryffondor sous l'étonnement général et la joie du concerné.

Puis ce fut au tour du jeune Lupin. Il eut un instant d'angoisse tandis que ses jambes tremblantes le menaient au Choixpeau. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur déposa la vénérable antiquité sur sa tête. Il eut un sursaut quand il l'entendit s'adresser à lui :

« _Voyons voir, tu sembles prêt à tout t'accepter jeune Remus, mais tu manques de confiance en toi, Poufsouffle pourrait t'aider bien que Serdaigle te serait aussi bénéfique, te permettrait de développer ton intelligence déjà grande. Mais je vois d'autres caractéristiques en toi. Tu es courageux jeune Remus, tu endures des choses bien difficiles pour ton âge. Je crois que…oui…je vais t'envoyer à Gryffondor !_ »

Et Remus rejoignit la table rouge et or sous les exclamations, il était un peu perdu, le Choixpeau savait, il en était sur. Une nouvelle peur vint s'insinuer en lui : combien de temps avant que son secret soit découvert ? Combien de temps avant qu'il doive quitter l'école ?

Il se tourna vers Sirius qui secouait son épaule avec force, un sourire clairement heureux et soulagé sur le visage. Il le lui rendit et une dizaine de minute plus tard James et Peter étaient à leurs côtés. Le premier n'en avait visiblement jamais douté tandis que le second semblait éperdu de reconnaissance et soulagé.


	4. Retour à la Réalité

Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils se connaissaient, mais pourtant Remus se sentait en confiance avec ses trois jeunes comparses. Il avait prit le temps de les observer dans le train, goûtant pleinement la sensation de parler sans être jugé, il appréciait ce début d'amitié et espérait que cela durerait.

Allongé dans son lit, il guettait les bruits de la nuit et faisait tourner en boucle dans sa mémoire la journée qui venait de passer. Sa répartition avait sans nul doute été le moment le plus fort en émotions. Tout comme l'achat de la baguette, cela confirmait son appartenance à la société sorcière, et il en était fier. Bien qu'étant juste un enfant, Remus s'était rendu compte très vite du dégoût et de la crainte qu'il provoquait chez les autres, malgré tout il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir appartenir à cette communauté. Cette nuit là, derrière les rideaux tirés de son lit, il se fit la promesse silencieuse de profiter de tout ce que lui offrirait Poudlard.

L'agitation du dortoir le réveilla en sursaut, il regarda autour de lui, désorienté, avant de se souvenir qu'il était à l'école de sorcellerie et qu'aujourd'hui les cours commençaient. Il se leva avec empressement et retrouva Peter, allongé sur le sol, le bras tendu sous le lit et le nez écrasé sur le parquet. Soudainement il se releva, un air triomphant sur le visage tandis qu'il empoignait fièrement son rat. Remus le considéra un instant avec perplexité puis se permit un léger rire tout en saluant son camarade. Il se tourna ensuite vers James et Sirius et leur adressa un signe de la tête auquel ils répondirent. Ils descendirent tous les quatre gaiement vers la Grande Salle et s'attablèrent, alléchés par les mets proposés. L'agitation se fit tandis que le professeur McGonagall passait entre les rangs, distribuant les emplois du temps.

La journée se passa sans anicroche entre cours de Potions, Métamorphose et Botanique. Remus découvrait avec joie que James, Sirius et Peter semblaient vouloir rester avec lui, le considérant comme faisant partie de la bande.

Au bout de deux semaines de cours les rôles étaient clairement définis dans le groupe, en effet si Sirius et James étaient constamment partant pour l'aventure, Remus les temporisait. Peter quant à lui semblait osciller entre les deux points de vue. Le jeune Lupin avait soigneusement observés ses nouveaux amis, cernant leurs caractères avec une acuité incroyable. Il avait eu peur au début que Sirius reste avec eux par simple rébellion envers sa noble famille, il faut dire que côtoyer un jeune homme issu d'une famille de Gryffondor était déjà en soi révélateur, mais à cela venait s'en ajouter un autre, maladroit et effacé, Remus complétait la tribu et si sa lycanthropie n'était pas révélée, il n'en restait pas moins d'apparence assez pauvre et Sang-Mêlé. Mais cette première impression fut bien vite balayée quand Remus constata que c'était un réel désir d'amitié qui guidait Sirius vers eux, et pour cette raison le jeune garçon accorda la sienne à Black.

James était un trublion, toujours prêt à suivre Sirius et partageait avec Remus la joie de découvrir la magie et les enseignements de Poudlard.

Peter était sans nul doute celui qui rappelait le plus Remus à lui-même. Il se retrouvait dans le comportement en retrait de Peter. Tout comme lui, il se demandait tous les jours si l'amitié qu'il découvrait au fil des jours était réelle et n'osait croire à sa chance. Toutefois le jeune Pettigrow semblait admirer Sirius et James et n'osait s'interposer contre eux au contraire de Remus. Quelques fois Peter lui inspirait aussi un sentiment de pitié, il n'aimait pas le voir peinant derrière eux et lui offrait donc souvent son aide.

Ils courraient à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, l'heure du couvre feu était passée et ils étaient en retard. Ils allaient atteindre le couloir de la Tour de Gryffondor quand ils entendirent le pas claudiquant du concierge, Argus Rusard. Ils se regardèrent horrifiés, Miss Teigne ne devait pas être loin et elle les repérerait à coup sur. Remus tourna sur lui-même, et subitement entraîna ses amis vers une tapisserie assez grande pour tous les cacher. Ils retinrent leur souffle, priant ils ne savaient quoi pour éviter la retenue. Lupin devina le regard de Rusard sur la tapisserie et d'un geste quasi automatique il plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Peter qui s'apprêtait à gémir de peur. Enfin le concierge s'en alla, pestant de n'avoir trouver personne à qui infliger de terribles punitions. Ils attendirent encore cinq minutes avant de sortir de leur cachette et s'en allèrent à pas de loup vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

-Remus, s'était fantastique ! s'écria James, tu as vraiment un don pour nous sauver la mise.

Ce n'était pas un don pensa amèrement le garçon mais plutôt la conséquence de son état : ses sens étaient aiguisés à l'extrême, il possédait les instincts du loup. Le loup ! Il tourna automatiquement son regard vers la fenêtre la plus proche et son regard croisa la lune brillante qui s'arrondissait. Il s'était tellement amusé les trois dernières semaines qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois pensé que l'échéance se rapprochait.

Les autres avait cessé de rire et contemplait Remus, inquiets par ce manque de réaction et la peur qu'ils pouvaient voir clairement se dessiner sur les traits de leur ami.

-Remus, ca va ? demanda Sirius d'une voix douce qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

Le concerné sembla sortir de sa léthargie et se tourna vers Sirius, il croisa son regard troublé. Il se reprit vivement et annonça d'une voix blême qu'ils auraient du rentrer à l'heure, qu'il était fatigué et il monta vivement se coucher. Il sentit plus qu'il ne devina les trois paires d'yeux qui le suivaient et les questions muettes qui flottaient dans l'air. Il ôta d'un geste rageur sa robe de sorcier et monta sur son lit, tirant les rideaux avec colère. Comment avait-il peu être aussi stupide ? Dans une semaine il se transformerait, il devrait expliquer son absence aux trois autres qui ne manqueraient pas de s'inquiéter. Qu'allait-il dire ? Quelle idée de s'être fait des amis…mais pourtant comme il aimait se sentir normal en présence de James, Peter et Sirius, comme il était plaisant d'appartenir à un groupe. Il tapa hargneusement dans son oreiller, tout était si compliqué. Il fit semblant de dormir quand il entendit les pas de ses amis dans l'escalier.

Plus les jours passaient et plus Remus se murait dans un silence lourd d'angoisse. C'était la première fois qu'il allait se transformer à Poudlard et s'il appréciait l'attention qu'avait eut Dumbledore à son égard il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si tout allait bien se passer. Sa peur la plus grande était de réussir à s'enfuir de la maison et de blesser voir tuer quelqu'un. La proximité de Poudlard et du village de Pré-au-Lard le rendait nerveux. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune emprise sur lui-même une fois que le loup était là. Il ne pourrait que regretter les actes commis. Il s'en voulait aussi d'éloigner ses nouveaux amis, qui eux, ne comprenaient pas se revirement de comportement.

Le fameux jour il suivit les cours d'une oreille distraite. Son estomac était tellement noué au diner qu'il refusa toute nourriture.

-Remus, tu te sens bien ? demanda James, tu es tout pâle…

Remus souffla et contempla ses mains légèrement tremblantes.

-Non, je…je crois que je vais aller à l'infirmerie.

-Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne, proposa Peter.

-Non ! enfin, je veux dire, merci mais ca va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Mais…

-C'est bon Sirius, c'est vraiment gentil mais je pense que Mme Pomfresh est plus apte à me soigner non ?

-Oui tu as sans doute raison, il lui pressa l'épaule avec compassion et Remus s'en voulut, ils s'inquiétaient vraiment et lui leur mentait.

Il se leva et chancela, fermant les yeux un instant pour recouvrer son équilibre, il avait toujours tendance à être malade avant la pleine lune. Il adressa un pâle sourire à ses amis et se mit en route. En passant dans le hall d'entrée son regard se porta par automatisme vers les fenêtres et la nuit qui tombait. Mrs Pomfresh l'accueillit avec douceur et lui proposa d'attendre un peu en sa compagnie avant de rejoindre la Cabane mais il préféra partir de suite, pendant que tout le monde était encore au dîner.

Ils marchaient silencieusement vers le Saule Cogneur, Remus était effrayé comme à chaque pleine lune, il ne savait pas de quoi serrait faite sa nuit. Les branches noueuses de l'arbre se balançaient paresseusement, l'infirmière attrapa un long morceau de bois et appuya avec sur un endroit bien précis de l'arbre. Celui s'immobilisa et ils avancèrent jusqu'au tronc, découvrant la porte dérobée qui permettait de rejoindre le passage secret. La terre était meuble sous les pieds de Remus et une odeur fraîche de terre retournée emplissait l'air. Il se laissa guider, faisant attention à ne pas trébucher sur des racines. Enfin ils débouchèrent dans la maison, elle semblait vieille et sentait le renfermé. Mrs Pomfresh n'était visiblement pas heureuse de le laisser ici.

-Tout ira bien lui assura t-il. Les autres seront bien protégés tant que je resterais là non ?

-Oh Mr Lupin, soupira la petite femme. Je viendrais vous rechercher demain matin d'accord ? Aurez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non je ne pense pas, la rassura t-il.

Il vit l'infirmière tourner les talons avec regrets quand soudain cela le frappa de plein fouet.

-Mrs Pomfreh, la héla t-il, Je…mes amis croient que je suis…eh bien …malade…alors si ils venaient pour me voir…

Mrs Pomfresh lui fit un sourire, tandis que ses yeux brillaient un peu trop.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occuperais dit-elle.

Lupin s'assit sur le lit, tentant de contenir ses tremblements. Il rammena ses jambes vers son buste et les entoura de ses bras dans un geste de protection dérisoire. Il savait bien que quoi qu'il fasse la transformation était inévitable. Son corps fut soudain secoué de spasmes et sa respiration se fit erratique. Il tenta de se maîtriser dans un ultime sursaut de conscience. Puis la douleur atteint son paroxysme, il laissa alors un cri – qui tenait plus du hurlement – franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres. Peu à peu il se transformait, ses membres s'allongeaient, son corps se recouvrait d'une fourrure grise, presque argentée. Ses yeux perdirent leurs couleurs fauve habituelle pour être remplacé par deux pupilles noires et dilatées à l'extrême. Son visage s'allongea, et bientôt il n'eut plus forme humaine. La transformation s'acheva lorsqu'il hurla à la lune, maitresse de son corps, découvrant des crocs acérés. Le loup haleta un instant, un filet de bave blanche coulant de sa gueule. Puis il fut comme prit de folie. Les loups n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être enfermés. Il se rua contre les murs, tête en avant. Ses muscles se dessinaient sous sa peau tendue, témoins de sa puissance. Son corps heurta le mur avec violence dans un craquement sinistre. Il se remit à hurler. Il tournait sur lui-même, désorienté, enragé. Il n'était guidé que par ses instincts, instincts qui lui dictaient de mordre, de tuer. Il n'était qu'une bête assoiffée. Alors en désespoir de cause, et comme à chaque pleine lune, le loup s'attaqua à lui-même.

Remus ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt, il grogna de douleur. Le sol sous son corps était dur et froid. Il bougea ses membres avec précaution, avant d'essayer de se relever. Il laissa échapper un jappement de douleur et agrippa ses côtes, faisant pression pour calmer la douleur. Il s'était bien amoché la nuit dernière, la journée promettait d'être longue. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se relever, s'appuyant aux murs et aux divers objets qu'il trouvait. Il s'approcha d'une fenêtre et contempla l'aurore, promesse d'un nouveau cycle. Ses yeux enfin balayèrent la pièce : quelques meubles étaient brisés, n'ayant pas supporté l'attaque du loup, et un large trou ornait le mur à sa gauche. Il gémit, se sentant coupable de tout cela. Puis il revint à la réalité et se dirigea vers le passage menant au Saule Cogneur et à Poudlard. Cela fut long et laborieux, mais Remus savait qu'il pouvait maitriser la douleur, il le devait. Il remarqua la silhouette de Mrs Pomfresh qui s'avançait vers lui et fit mine d'ignorer la stupeur qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de l'infirmière.

-Mr Lupin, vous auriez du m'attendre, d'indigna t-elle, mais regardez dans quel état vous êtes.

Justement il ne voulait pas voir bien qu'il devina parfaitement. Il se laissa docilement conduire à l'infirmerie. Obéissant aux ordres de la soignante il ôta sa chemise, et baissa les yeux quand Mrs Pomfresh retint une exclamation étouffée. Il savait qu'il n'était pas beau à voir : une large entaille barrait son flanc droit, recouverte de sang plus ou moins séché. De fines cicatrices, vestiges d'anciennes transformations, s'étalaient sur son torse. Une morsure assez profonde creusait son épaule. L'infirmière pensa les blessures au renfort de litres d'essence de Dictame. Enfin le jeune garçon se leva et passa une nouvelle robe tout en remerciant la dévouée Mrs Pomfresh. Il commença à s'en aller quand il croisa son reflet dans le miroir : sa peau était plus pâle que d'habitude, diaphane. Cette opalescence était renforcée par les larges cernes violettes qui balisaient ses yeux. Il semblait prêt à s'effondrer au moindre coup de vent. Il grimaça un instant avant de continuer son chemin. Respirant un bon coup il pénétra dans la Grande Salle.

Il fit tous les efforts du monde pour ignorer les regards ébahis et inquiets de ses amis et répondit par la négative quand Peter lui proposa de le remmener _illico presto_ à l'infirmerie. Il tenta plus ou moins bien de les convaincre qu'il allait bien et changea de sujet à chaque fois que l'un des trois lui demandait ce qu'il avait eu. Ils se levèrent d'un seul homme pour aller en cours mais Remus ne put éviter l'exclamation de douleur qui franchit ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, il ne devait pas s'effondrer maintenant. Il sentit deux poignes puissantes se refermant sur ses avant bras et contempla James et Peter qui le soutenaient. Il les remercia silencieusement tandis que Sirius ouvrait le chemin devant eux. Il ne méritait vraiment pas de tels amis.


	5. Et la vie continue

Remus accueillit la fin de la semaine avec soulagement, il allait pouvoir récupérer. Mais avant tout il devait faire ses devoirs. Il s'attabla donc dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, sortit son matériel et commença sa dissertation de Potions.

-Allons Remus, tu as été malade toute la semaine tu devrais te reposer, dit Sirius en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-C'est pour pouvoir me reposer ce week end que je fais mes devoir maintenant, énonça calmement le concerné.

-C'est pas très drôle toutes ces dissertations, soupira Sirius.

Remus sourit, il savait que son ami préférait aller s'amuser plutôt que de travailler. Il était d'ailleurs le plus sérieux du groupe. Il se repencha sur son parchemin, mordillant sa plume en se concentrant.

-Tu sais, tu as vraiment mauvaise mine, tu es sur de ne pas vouloir aller à l'infirmerie ? continua son ami.

-Non, ca va aller. _Je vais déjà la voir tellement_ pensa t-il.

De dépit le jeune Black sortit aussi plumes et parchemins marmonnant dans sa barbe sur le trop grand sérieux du jeune malade.

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par James et Peter qui se laissèrent tomber dans des fauteuils à proximité.

-Sirius, s'exclama Peter incrédule, mais tu travailles ? Tu es sur que ca va ?

Sirius leva un sourcil puis constatant le sourire de Peter, il joint son rire au sien.

-C'est Remus, il m'a forcé, énonça t-il dramatiquement…

La plaisanterie parut sérieuse aux oreilles du jeune lycanthrope et il pâlit soudainement, se tournant vers Sirius.

-Je…je suis désolé avoua t-il piteusement, je ne pensais pas…

-Hey calme toi, le rassura l'autre clairement paniqué par l'anxiété qu'il lisait dans le regard de son jeune ami, je plaisantais.

Remus sembla reprendre contenance et se morigéna mentalement, _il faut que tu arrêtes de tout prendre au pied de la lettre Remus, ce sont tes amis, ils blaguent, c'est normal. _Par ailleurs il était conscient des regards encore une fois posés sur lui.

-Remus tu es sur que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta maintenant James

-Je…oui, pourquoi cela n'irait-il pas ?

-Pour rien …pour rien.

Et le mois passa, les cours s'enchainaient, nous étions déjà début octobre. Encore une fois Remus s'apprêta à passer une nouvelle nuit dans la Cabane. Cette fois-ci la semaine précédant la pleine lune le rendit encore plus malade, il était pâle et ses nuits se faisaient courtes. Il y avait longtemps que cela ne l'avait tant marqué, il songea vaguement que cela était du au rythme soutenu des cours, et peut être aussi à l'angoisse qu'il avait d'être découvert. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait aussi loin de la présence rassurante de ses parents. Ici il n'y avait que Mrs Pomfresh à qui il pouvait se livrer, mais il s'y refusait, il l'embêtait déjà suffisamment. Il en était réduit à affronter la période pré-transformation seul, il devait gérer les tremblements, la fatigue et parfois la douleur. Alors comme le mois d'avant, il se renferma dans un mutisme profond. Et comme le mois précédents ses amis ne dirent rien mais leurs interrogations planaient quand le silence se faisait. Le jeune Remus s'en voulait de leur cacher la vérité. Mais il n'était pas non plus sur de vraiment vouloir leur dire. Il était habitué aux réactions de rejets face à cela et ne voulait pas voir ses amis s'éloigner, ils lui étaient trop précieux. Il se livrait ainsi assez souvent à des débats internes, arguments contre arguments et ne parvenait pas à trancher. Il était d'autre part bien conscient que les autres se demandaient ce qui le tourmentait mais n'osaient pas poser de questions.

Il s'éclipsa d'une manière qu'il voulait discrète pour rejoindre l'infirmerie puis la Cabane Hurlante. La nuit fut semblable à la précédente et c'est au petit matin qu'il revint vers Poudlard, l'air passablement mal en point. Mrs Pomfreh le soigna, insista pour qu'il reste se reposer mais il refusa l'offre et rejoignit ses amis alors que le cours de Métamorphose allait commencer. McGonagall lui intima de prendre place, pourtant sa voix était moins sévère qu'elle aurait due. Il se laissa tomber dans un soupir à côté de Sirius et celui-ci lui adressa un sourire. Ils enchainèrent les cours, faisant s'accumuler la fatigue du lycanthrope. Lycanthrope qui se laissa aller dans un fauteuil moelleux de la salle commune avec bénédiction. Il se pelotonna dans celui-ci et se tendit vers le feu. Les courants d'air commençaient à circuler dans le vieux château et les étudiants avaient déjà ressorti pulls et écharpes. Il faut dire que l'école était située au nord de l'Ecosse, pas vraiment sous un climat tropical. Mais Remus aimait cette ambiance. Souvent il s'asseyait au bord de la fenêtre pour faire ses devoirs et de temps à autre il laissait son regard divaguer sur la lande et le ciel gris. Il pouvait même apercevoir au loin le loch et son eau calme. Oui vraiment Remus aimait Poudlard.

-Reee-musss, fit la voix de Peter tandis qu'une main passait devant ses yeux, tu m'entends ? Tu sembles…

-Dans la lune, acheva James.

Remus sursauta et se força à sourire.

-J'étais juste dans mes pensées.

-Nous te proposions une petite virée nocturne, reprit Peter.

-Je ne sais pas …je suis fatigué et puis…ce n'est pas vraiment autorisé.

Les trois amis levèrent les yeux au ciel en se souriant. Remus était la voix de la raison.

-Oui mais ça qui fait tout le charme de l'escapade, répondit James avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

-Eh bien je suppose…mais pas très longtemps il faut vraiment que je récupère mon temps de sommeil.

-De quoi ? s'étonna Peter.

Remus se figea, il s'était presque dévoilé.

-Umh j'étais un peu malade hier, _quel euphémisme,_ songea t-il, et j'ai très mal dormi.

-Oh, c'est vrai que tu n'étais pas au dortoir hier, tu étais à l'infirmerie…

-Oui c'est ca, ajouta t-il prestement. Bon on y va ou on prend racine ici ? demanda t-il pour couper court à la conversation.

Ses comparses lui sourirent et ils furent partis en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. L'exploration du château était particulièrement exaltante, surtout si ils devaient faire en sorte d'éviter Miss Teigne

-Qu'est ce que c'est grand déclara Peter alors qu'ils s'étaient assis contre un mur, je crois qu'un jour nous finirons par nous perdre. Il nous faudrait un plan.

-Ouais, tu as raison, mais je ne pense pas que ca existe… ah ils devraient penser aux pauvres premières années qui se perdent, soupira James

-Pauvres premières années qui se perdent car elles vadrouillent dans le château hors du couvre feu surtout, le taquina Remus.

-Nous ne faisons que suivre notre caractère aventureux voyons, s'offusqua Sirius en riant. Avoue que Poudlard est fantastique…

-Oui c'est vrai…

Et les pensées de Remus partirent bien loin de ses camarades, Poudlard faisait des choses insensées, elle l'avait accepté comme un élève. Alors il s'en voulut quelque peu de risquer une sentence en se promenant dans les couloirs, mais il ne pouvait refuser ce plaisir aux autres.

Fermant les yeux il se concentra, c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait les dons que lui conférait sa lycanthropie, il avait toujours prit ceux-ci comme faisant partie de la peine, mais il remarqua qu'ils pouvaient lui donner certains avantages. Il laissa ses instincts le guider, puis il se leva et indiqua à ses amis de le suivre. Après quelques détours ils se retrouvèrent dans des couloirs connus. Sirius le remercia de leur sauver une fois de plus la miser, et s'étonna de le voir posséder un tel sens de l'orientation. Remus ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser la tête. Il devait faire attention, c'était une chose d'utiliser ses « pouvoirs », s'en était une autre de se faire découvrir. Il espéra qu'ils oublient bien vite la chose tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction de la salle commune.


	6. Tous ensemble

-Remus !

Le concerné se retourna pour faire face à un Peter plus que souriant. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Merci beaucoup Remus, continua Peter

-Mais de quoi, demanda t-il visiblement déconcerté ?

-J'ai eu un A à mon devoir de Métamorphose, sans toi je n'aurais pu y arriver.

Remus sourit se rappelant la soirée sur le devoir et l'inquiétude de Peter de ne pas y arriver. Ils avaient alors travaillé ensemble. En fait Peter n'était pas mauvais, il manquait simplement de confiance en lui et en ses capacités.

Ils étaient au milieu du couloir parlant toujours des cours quand ils furent rejoints par James et Sirius. Au même moment des conversations animées leur parvinrent, et ils virent arriver vers eux une masse d'élève de troisièmes années pour la plupart. Ils étaient vêtus de capes chaudes et de bonnets.

-Oh c'est la sortie au Pré-Au-Lard, déclara James dans un soupir. Ce que j'aimerais y aller moi aussi, dommage que nous ne soyons pas en troisième année…

Sa déception était clairement visible.

-Tu sais, tenta de le réconforter Remus, Pré-Au-Lard ne contient que des boutiques comme tu peux en trouver sur le chemin de Traverses. C'est vrai qu'Honeydukes est fantastique mais bon…

-Honeydukes est fantastique ? s'exclama Sirius. Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Remus sembla un instant pris au piège, il avait encore une fois parlé trop vite.

-Eh bien…mes parents… j'y suis allé avec mes parents une fois.

Il savait que son mensonge n'avait pas marché et fuyait donc clairement les regards de ses camarades. Mais comment leur avouer qu'il y avait été après une transformation, il y a un mois de cela. Il avait voulu leur acheté des cadeaux pour les fêtes de Noël qui approchaient à grand pas. D'ailleurs il y avait trouvé son bonheur et leur avait tous pris un sac entier de confiseries en tous genres. Ainsi qu'une grande quantité de Chocogrenouilles pour Sirius qui faisait collection des cartes. Il avait aussi acheté des plumes en sucre pour Peter et des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue pour James. Il avait complété le lot avec trois livres se référant aux goûts de ses amis : _Le Quidditch A Travers les Ages_ pour James, _Tant qu'il y a de la magie il y a de l'espoir _pour Peter et _Nobles par nature : une généalogie de sorciers_ pour Sirius. Ce dernier livre était plus à clin d'œil aux origines de Sirius et Remus savait qu'il en verrait le caractère comique. Il espérait que cela leur ferrait plaisir.

Les trois autres ne dirent rien mais n'en pensaient pas moins. Ce fait étrange venait s'ajouter au mystère qui entourait leur nouvel ami. Car Remus était sur qu'ils se doutaient de quelque chose. Ils avaient plusieurs fois fait remarquer son absence mensuelle mais ne semblait pas encore avoir fait de lien. Remus savait qu'un jour ou l'autre ils découvriraient, après tout ils étaient intelligents et lui avait plusieurs fois laissé filtrer des informations sans le vouloir. Une épée de Damoclès pendait au dessus de lui et cela l'angoissait chaque nuit.

Il repoussa ses idées moroses et se promit de profiter des fêtes de fin d'année. Il avait convenu avec ses parents qu'il resterait à Poudlard, devant se transformer peu de temps après. Pour son plus grand bonheur ses amis restaient aussi, les après midi promettaient batailles de boules de neige et réconfort auprès du feu.

C'est donc dans une ambiance amicale et festive que le matin de Noël arriva. Les quatre compères se réveillèrent tôt ce matin là et contemplèrent les yeux brillants leurs cadeaux. Remus avait reçu plusieurs livres de la part de ses parents ainsi que de nombreuses friandises et petits gâteaux. Mais sa plus grande surprise vint de trois cadeaux de la part de ses amis. Il se tourna vers eux les yeux brillants.

-Vous n'auriez pas du…mumura t-il dans un souffle.

-Mais pourquoi ? Et puis toi aussi tu nous as fait des cadeaux…

Il ouvrit donc les sachets pour découvrir des friandises, une paire de nouvelles plumes et un livre sur les Sortilèges, sa matière préférée.

Les quatre garçons étaient rassemblés, agenouillés sur le sol du dortoir, les cadeaux autour d'eux. Sirius avait explosé de rire en découvrant le livre que Remus lui avait offert et il était passé entre toutes les mains. Puis ils avaient croqués dans de nombreuses friandises.

-Je suis content d'être resté pour les vacances, c'est les meilleures de toute ma vie, commença Peter les yeux brillants.

-Ouais, continua James, nous sommes à Poudlard

-Nous avons pleins de chocolats, ajouta Sirius

-Et nous avons trouvé des amis formidables, murmura Remus

Ils se sourirent, et dans un pacte silencieux ils tendirent leurs mains les unes au dessus des autres.

-Tous ensembles, dit James avec une voix étonnement basse.

-Tous ensembles, murmurèrent les trois autres.

Un étrange moment de communion passa jusqu'à ce que Sirius se lève :

-Et maintenant bataille d'oreillers, clama t-il en se jetant dans le groupe. Et ce fut la bataille la plus mémorable qu'on ait vu dans les dortoirs.

Quelques semaines plus tard, alors que les cours avaient repris et que le froid était plus mordant que jamais, le jeune Remus s'éclipsa à nouveau. Mais cette fois il se dirigea vers la Cabane Hurlante le cœur plus léger.


	7. Quidditch et Découverte

-Mr Lupin ? La voix de son professeur de métamorphose le propulsa hors de ses pensées. D'un geste assuré il murmura l'incantation et vit avec satisfaction la souris devenir une joli tasse de porcelaine.

-Bien, c'est original dit McGonagall en tendant sa main pour saisir l'objet et admirer les dessins ornant la tasse.

Remus releva la tête pour observer le reste de la classe. Il leva un sourcil en voyant Peter courir après sa tasse tandis que celle de James avait gardé ses moustaches. Sirius pour sa part avait effectué une transformation impeccable. Ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence.

Le printemps renait doucement place mais l'air restait frais et vif, ce qui n'empêcha pas James de réveiller ses amis à grand renfort de cris et de polochons. Remus grogna suivit de Peter qui s'éclaircit la gorge :

-Enfin James, on peut savoir pourquoi tu nous fais lever à l'aube.

-Il y a un match aujourd'hui ! Il était surexcité, déjà habillé et attendant de pieds fermes ses amis.

-Oh Merlin qu'est ce que ca sera quand tu seras dans l'équipe, soupira Sirius. Le grand sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage contredisait son ton ennuyé, alors qu'il gratifiait ses autres amis d'un clin d'œil.

C'était devenu un jeu au dépend de James, ils se moquaient tous trois de la passion du jeune garçon pour le noble sport. La plaisanterie pouvait durer indéfiniment car il n'était pas dur de taquiner James. Toutefois ils étaient tous trois persuadés que leur ami entrerait dès l'année prochaine dans l'équipe des Lions et ils lui prêtaient même parfois une carrière internationale. Alors invariablement James rougissait et intimait à ses amis de se taire puisqu'ils n'y connaissaient rien. Mais au fond de lui il était heureux que ses trois compères croient de cette manière en lui.

Il s'en voulait aussi parfois de se laisser prendre au jeu, trop naïf qu'il était du haut de ses onze ans.

Alors automatiquement il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Tu le crois vraiment ? dit les yeux brillants d'espoir.

-Je crois quoi ?

-Que...et bien…que je pourrais faire partie de l'équipe.

-Evidemment, dit alors la douce voix de Remus, et tu seras très bon. Le garçon fit des yeux noirs à Sirius arborant un sourire malicieux, lui interdisant ainsi de se moquer de James qui, les yeux dans le vague rêvait de sa futur carrière.

-Aller la future star, on va être en retard, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas manquer les bonnes places, dit Peter une main sur l'épaule de James pour le faire sortir de sa rêverie.

Celui-ci sursauta et adressa un regard reconnaissant à Peter, et sur un signe de tête ils partirent gaiement vers le terrain, prêt à soutenir leur équipe contre celle de Serdaigle.

James continuait son babillage sur le Quidditch, vantant les mérites de leur équipe, comparant les techniques et autres figures qu'exécutaient les joueurs.

Remus pour sa part était à mille lieux de la conversation et il trottinait derrière en compagnie de Peter, laissant à Sirius la charge d'entretenir le flot de paroles de James.

-Ca ne va pas Rem' ? murmura Peter, l'air légèrement inquiet de voir son ami ainsi.

Le lycanthrope sursauta, et se tourna vers son ami :

-Si, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

-Tu l'es souvent.

-C'est vrai, je suis désolé.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude que tant de monde s'inquiète pour lui et même maintenant il devait faire un effort pour ne pas trop se perdre dans les méandres de son esprit.

-Tu sais Remus, s'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse tu peux me le dire. Tu sembles si souvent perdu…mais tu n'es pas seul tu sais … nous sommes là. Peter baissa la tête, rougissant suite à ses propres paroles. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous nous inquiétons pour toi.

Une douce chaleur envahit la poitrine de Remus, il savait ses amis fidèles mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir reconnaissant envers eux. Surtout quand il voyait qu'ils s'inquiétaient tous pour lui. Mais il y avait cette petite voix au fond de lui qui lui rappelait sa condition et qui le faisait se sentir coupable de ne pas révéler son secret à ses amis.

Néanmoins il se tourna vers Peter un sourire étrange sur les lèvres :

-Merci Peter.

Et la marche reprit silencieusement jusqu'au terrain. Il y avait déjà foule et l'excitation du match emplissait l'air, chassant par la même occasion les sentiments moroses du jeune Lupin. Ils s'installèrent dans les gradins, arborant fièrement les couleurs de leur maison. Dans un cri d'acclamation les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain.

-Vous avez vu quand McRoy a fait cette feinte ? C'était tout bonnement fantastique. Et puis tout de suite après le cognard fonçant vers lui. N'empêche il a du avoir mal le pauvre… James parlait avec animation, la passion ne l'ayant pas quitté malgré la fin du match et la victoire à quelques points de l'équipe des Serdaigles.

-Et cela ne te décourage pas pour entrer dans l'équipe ? S'enquit Peter, lui était visiblement inquiet quant à la violence de ce jeu, et puis il ne comprenait pas le plaisir de voler, n'étant lui-même pas à l'aise sur un balai.

-Non, au contraire ! les yeux de James pétillaient, l'idée de perdre un membre et de blessures plus pire les unes que les autres ne l'effrayant visiblement pas.

-T'es un peu maso toi, déclara Sirius sous le rire des autres et les grommellements du concerné.

Remus étouffa un bâillement puis jeta un regard circulaire sur la Salle Commune, les élèves étaient rassemblés en groupes et discutaient avec animation tandis que d'autres, plus sérieux étaient plongés dans leurs livres.

-Ca vous dit une petite ballade cette après midi ? Les coins de la bouche de Sirius se relevaient en une ébauche de sourire et ses yeux brillaient de malice.

James et Peter sautèrent sur leurs pieds, tandis que Remus se levait plus doucement. La fatigue inhérente à la pleine lune se faisant sentir plus tôt cette semaine là.

Ils étaient parvenus assez bas dans Poudlard et contemplèrent avec circonspection leur découverte. Les murs étaient nus dans l'ensemble à l'exception d'un tableau représentant des fruits.

-Vous croyez qu'il garde une pièce ?

-Eh bien sans doute mais nous n'avons pas le mot de passe. Sirius semblait désappointé de ne pouvoir entrer.

-C'es marrant quand même, pourquoi des fruits ? D'habitude ce sont des personnages qui gardent les entrées des pièces…

Remus lui avait une petite idée du pourquoi et du comment mais il n'en fit pas part à ses amis. Il faut dire qu'il avait sentit les effluves de nourritures et se doutait bien qu'ils venaient de trouver l'entrée des cuisines. Ses sens particulièrement développés étaient parfois d'une grande aide, bien qu'ils ne puissent lui donner le mot de passe.

Il s'approcha du tableau, contemplant les fruits.

-Peut être que si ce n'est pas un mot de passe c'est autre chose, après tout ici les escaliers bougent sans que ne leur demande rien.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête quand il se retourna vers eux.

-Pouvons nous entrer ? demanda t-il poliment au tableau. Mais celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction.

Il s'approcha alors encore un peu plus de la toile, et passa sa main sur le cadre, cherchant un mécanisme quelconque. Sa manche frôla la poire et il entendit un rire vite étouffé quand il sursauta et s'éloigna du tableau.

-C'est vous ? demanda t-il à ses amis.

-Non, je crois que c'est la poire …

-La poire ?

-Oui, oui j'en suis même sur déclara James.

Remus approcha de nouveau sa main du fruit et commença à la caresser, se sentant passablement idiot. De nouveau un rire s'éleva, alors il chatouilla la poire qui cette fois se tordit de rire. Le cadre s'ouvrit légèrement et les quatre amis pénétrèrent dans les cuisines comme le prévoyait Remus.

-Wahou ! S'exclama Sirius.

De petites créatures semblèrent soudainement se rendre compte de leur venue et s'approchèrent précipitamment. Elles étaient grises, et trapues, avec de grandes oreilles d'où sortaient des touffes de poils. Leurs grands yeux globuleux regardaient les jeunes sorciers avec déférence et ils portaient tous un torchon noué autour de la taille, tissée aux armoiries de Poudlard.

-Des elfes de maison ! Nous en avons un à la maison, il s'appelle Kreatur, indiqua Sirius.

-Vous pourriez nous faire des sandwichs ? demanda James, puis se tournant vers Remus il ajouta : J'ai un petit creux.

Les elfes s'empressèrent et revinrent bientôt avec un plateau où s'entassait un monticule de sandwichs, ainsi que des Bierraubeurres.

-Cela vous convient il ? demanda avec révérence l'elfe qui portait le plateau.

-C'est merveilleux, comment t'appelles tu ? demanda Remus.

-Milty Monsieur, à votre service Monsieur.

-Eh bien Milty, merci beaucoup, mai nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

-Oh non Monsieur, vous êtes les bienvenus.

-Dans ce cas nous reviendrons, glissa Peter dans la conversation.

Ils sortirent des sandwichs pleins les mains et Peter se moqua gentiment de James lui demandant s'il en aurait assez pour combler sa faim.


	8. La fin d'une année

Les jours s'étaient écoulés paisiblement mais trop rapidement au goût de Remus. Bientôt allait arriver le temps des vacances d'été. D'ailleurs cela se sentait déjà dans l'air. Les étudiants passaient de longs moments dans le parc, certains adossés contre les arbres en petits groupes, d'autres jouant à chatouiller le calmar géant au bord du Lac Noir. Remus et ses compères ne dérogeaient pas à la règle et ils étaient en ce moment même assis dans l'herbe.

James était allongé et soutenait négligemment sa tête avec ses mains. Sirius et Peter avait sorti un jeu d'échec et commençaient leur deuxième partie de la journée. Remus quant à lui était plongé dans un livre, ce qui lui avait valu des taquineries de la part des autres. Comment ne pouvait-on pas profiter de cette belle journée ensoleillée ?

Alors qu'il allait tourner la page de son livre, Remus releva la tête à l'entente d'un long soupir poussé par James. Il darda sur lui son regard et celui-ci lui montra d'un signe de tête quelque chose dans son dos. Curieux il se retourna donc, Peter et Sirius ayant fait de même. Plusieurs étudiants étaient présents mais le jeune lycanthrope sut tout de suite ce qui avait attiré le regard du jeune brun. Quelques mètres plus loin se trouvaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, et plongés dans des livres, un couple pour le moins atypique.

La fille avaient les pommettes colorées de rouge tandis qu'elle riait et de longs cheveux roux tombaient en cascade sur ses frêles épaules. Mais c'étaient ses yeux qui attiraient en premier tous les regards : deux émeraudes foncées et brillantes qui mangeaient son visage. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie et se firent rieur quand son compagnon lui raconta une anecdote que les autres ne pouvaient entendre. Le garçon à côté d'elle semblait tout aussi petit et fragile. Il était maigre et anguleux. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient devant ses yeux, et quand il les souleva Remus vit que ceux-ci étaient d'un noir profond, comparable à l'onyx. Il n'était pas vraiment beau, son nez était crochu et son teint cireux. Il semblait chétif et malade, pourtant Remus remarqua que sa froideur apparente fondait quand il discutait avec la fille à ses côtés. Il ne savait si les autres avaient remarqué et ne préféra pas en faire part.

-Eh bien que t'arrives t-il ? demanda t-il à James.

-Je ne comprends pas comment elle fait pour être avec lui.

-Qui ca ?

-Lily voyons.

James avait tout se suite remarqué la jeune Lily. Remus avait surpris plus d'une fois le regard de son ami sur la jeune Gryffondor mais ne lui en avait jamais touché un mot. Il se doutait bien que son ami était fasciné par la jeune rousse. Et il se doutait bien que cela ne lui plaisait pas qu'elle soit amie avec ce jeune Serpentard. James avait un caractère pour le moins emporté et se laissait souvent guider par ses sentiments. Mais il avait bon cœur et savait écouter. Pourtant aujourd'hui il avait décidé de se laisser guider par son impulsivité et en faisait par à ses amis.

-J'aimerais bien qu'on soit ami elle et moi, soupira t-il en arrachant rageusement les brins d'herbes mais elle est toujours collé à ce Rogue, le nom du garçon avait été prononcé avec dédain.

-Qu'as-tu donc contre Rogue ? demanda Peter.

-Mais enfin c'est…

-Oui ? coupa Sirius légèrement moqueur.

-Pfff laissez tomber…et il enfouit sa tête dans l'herbe avec un long soupir.

Remus lui tapota l'épaule avec compassion.

-Tu sais, pour que vous soyez amis il faudrait peut être lui parler, suggéra t-il d'une voix douce et dénuée de sarcasme.

-Mouais…

-James…tu es désespérant.

Et la conversation dévia sur les prochaines vacances. Sirius n'était pas emballé à l'idée de retourner chez lui, si ce n'est pour voir son petit frère le jeune Régulus. Mais il avait confié être inquiet, c'était la première fois qu'il allait revoir ses parents depuis une année scolaire entière. Des parents profondément déçus que leur fils n'ai pas été répartit à Serpentard. Ils ne l'avaient pas clairement dit, mais Sirius en était sur. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas reçu beaucoup de hiboux de leur part. Seulement des lettres de son frère.

Une nuit, alors que toute la petite troupe était occupée à manger des bonbons assis sur le tapis du dortoir, il avait confié du bout des lèvres qu'il n'était pas comme sa famille, il n'aimait pas la Magie Noire, cela lui donnait des frissons. Et il s'en voulait de ne pas suivre le modèle familiale, il aimait ses parents et ne voulait pas les décevoir. Il n'était qu'un enfant qui avait besoin d'amour. Or il était issu d'une fière famille de sang pur qui croyait en des valeurs traditionnalistes. Et chez les sangs purs il était rarement question d'amour. Sirius avait été élevé par des elfes de maison, voyant rarement ses parents. Il ne se rappelait pas quand sa mère l'avait prit dans ses bras la dernière fois. Il avait toujours été en quête de l'approbation et de la fierté de son père mais il avait rarement vu cette étincelle dans les yeux sombres et ténébreux de Mr Black. Et maintenant il était sur que l'été n'allait pas être joyeux. Il était la honte de la famille.

Ses amis avaient alors essayé de le réconforter, il était rare de voir Sirius triste. Il était habituellement un joyeux luron, toujours prêt pour l'aventure et les blagues. Mais Remus était sur que cette apparence joyeuse n'était qu'une façade, un moyen de se protéger mais aussi de revendiquer sa personnalité. Sirius était un garçon unique, fidèle en amitié et tout à fait sympathique, c'est pourquoi ses amis avaient de la peine pour lui.

Ils venaient de passer un an ensemble et s'étaient découvert une amitié hors du commun. Aucun d'eux n'aurait cru en septembre dernier qu'ils deviendraient de tels amis. Ils étaient jeunes et insouciants et pourtant ils savaient au fond d'eux que leur groupe durerait. Ils allaient bientôt se quitter pour mieux se retrouver à la rentrée. Il était sur qu'ils avaient déjà la tête pleine de leurs futures aventures.

-Tu sais, si jamais tu as besoin tu pourras toujours venir chez moi, je ne pense pas que ca dérangerait mes parents. Proposa James à Sirius, puis se tournant vers Remus et Peter il ajouta que l'invitation les englobait aussi.

La journée se finit comme elle avait commencé, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Ca y est, ils y étaient. Devant le Poudlard express les attendait pour les ramener à Londres. De grands panaches de fumée s'élevaient au niveau de la locomotive. Sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard les élèves se pressaient. Certaines exclamations prouvaient que des têtes en l'air avaient oublié des affaires dans le château. Il régnait dans l'air une certaine nostalgie à l'idée de laisser Poudlard et ses merveilles. Remus ne parlait pas, une boule de tristesse lui nouant la gorge. Cette année avait vraiment été merveilleuse. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Il était partagé entre la joie de revoir ses parents et celle de quitter pour deux mois ses amis. il se sentit vers l'avant. Peter le trainait par la manche pour qu'ils aillent s'installer dans un wagon.

-Remus avance, on va se perdre sinon. J'ai envie qu'on profite du voyage tous ensemble. Aller fait pas cette tête, on va se revoir et puis on va s'écrire. James et Sirius aussi.

Ces mots lui remontèrent quelque peu le moral. Toutefois le trajet fut assez silencieux. Tous semblaient ressentir la même peine.

Les paysages changeaient sous leurs yeux et bientôt la lande fit place aux villes et villages, puis à Londres.

Ils trainaient leurs valises sur le quai, se faisant des petits sourires. Sirius ayant vu ses parents du coin de l'œil, leur fit un rapide signe d'au revoir et ils le laissèrent aller en lui ayant fait promettre d'écrire. Puis se fut au tour de Peter de rejoindre sa famille, rapidement suivi par James. Remus quant à lui venait aussi d'apercevoir ses parents. Ils avaient l'air inquiets tandis qu'ils cherchaient leur fil du regard. Joueur il s'approcha d'eux à pas de loup avant de faire connaître sa présence par un petit rire. Sa mère se tourna vers lui, les yeux pétillants et elle se précipita vers son fils, le serrant dans ses bras. L'odorat développé de Remus fut envahit par son doux parfum de rose. Il lui rendit son étreinte, fermant les yeux et savourant la retrouvaille. Enfin elle se détacha de lui, passant une main dans les cheveux châtains de son fils.

-Tu as tellement grandi…tu nous as manqué mon fils.

-Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué.

Son père posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule du garçon et la pressa avec tendresse. D'un geste de la baguette il fit léviter la malle de son fils sur un chariot.

-Est-ce que tous s'est bien passé ?

Remus savait que son père faisait allusion à sa situation particulière. Il savait aussi que son père était au courant que toutes ses transformations s'étaient bien passées. Mais il fut reconnaissant que son père le lui demande. Il sentait l'inquiétude de ses parents. Il leur fit un sourire pour les rassurer.

Ils franchirent le mur du quai tous les trois, sa main dans celle de sa mère. Il allait profiter de son été avant de revenir avec joie à Poudlard. il était heureux, le cœur léger, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Bientôt commencerait une deuxième année d'études, mais aussi une année décisive pour lui et ses amis…

Voilà la fin de la première année, mais cette histoire n'est pas terminée. Au prochain chapitre commencera la deuxième année…que va-t-il se passer ? L'amitié des quatre garçons sera-t-elle toujours la même ?


	9. Retour à Poudlard

Le soleil se couchait doucement, parant le ciel de lueurs rougeoyantes. Remus contemplait le spectacle en se rendant à son endroit. Son endroit était une maison quelque peu délabrée mais solide. Elle l'avait accueillie pour de nombreuses lunes, garantissant la sécurité de ses parents et des gens du petit village où ils habitaient. Il passa une main sur le mur de pierre et poussa un léger soupir. Sa mère passa une main rassurante dans ses cheveux, mais elle ne pouvait cacher l'éclat d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il savait qu'elle veillerait toute la nuit. Et il savait que son père l'accompagnerait dans cette nuit blanche silencieuse et angoissante. La nuit sera claire, les effets de la lune décuplés par tant de clarté. Toutes les lunes étaient douloureuses. Cet astre lumineux semblait le narguer par son imposante stature. Elle riait de lui, pauvre enfant voué à la malédiction. Toutefois depuis qu'il était revenu pour l'été, la lune lui paraissait plus douce. Au fond de son cœur Remus savait qu'il n'était plus seul face à sa douleur. Ses amis lui apportaient leurs forces sans le savoir. L'année dernière il avait enfin été accueilli, reconnu pour ce qu'il été. Bien sur il n'avait pas d'idées utopiques et il savait que la société le rejetterait toujours. Il faisait partie d'une minorité et cela n'était jamais bon. On est rarement plus fort face à un groupe. Il se laissa tomber contre le mur de pierres froides, se souvenant qu'il avait souvent eu honte de son état. D'ailleurs, il avait encore honte aujourd'hui. Cette honte était l'ombre au tableau de la vie heureuse du jeune loup. Elle l'empêchait d'avouer sa différence à ses amis. La honte et la peur aussi. Il avait tellement vu la pitié dans les yeux des autres, et la peur aussi. Comment les gens faisaient ils pour ne pas comprendre qu'il n'était dangereux qu'une fois par mois ? Un danger tout relatif puisqu'il faisait tout pour ne pas blesser les autres au risque de faire du mal. Il haïssait ces gens qui le mettaient au banc de la société pour un fait qu'il n'avait pas voulu. Il n'avait qu'onze ans et pourtant il supportait sur ses frêles épaules bien plus qu'un adulte.

Il y avait réfléchi tout l'été, pesant le pour et le contre, la question demeurait : devait-il révéler son terrible secret à ses amis. Il savait que ceux-ci étaient parfois soupçonneux vis-à-vis de tous les mystères dont il s'entourait. Mais Remus n'y pouvait rien, il avait trouvé un moyen de se protéger en se créant une carapace, de même il avait toujours été calme et pondéré, peut être pour contrebalancer la rage destructrice du loup. C'est pourquoi il avait tout d'abord été décontenancé par l'attitude expansive de ses amis. Puis il avait réalisé que c'était lui qui ne faisait pas son âge. La douleur, l'injustice de la vie, la remise en question de lui-même, tout cela avait forgé son caractère avant l'heure. Avec tristesse et amertume il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait perdu son innocence d'enfant. Il avait vu la joie, l'insouciance et l'éclat de vie dans les yeux des écoliers de Poudlard, dans les yeux de ses amis et avait comprit ce qui lui manquait. C'était la véritable malédiction de son état.

Il secoua la tête se forçant à ne pas repenser à tout cela, il verrait bien le moment venu. Il se fierait à son instinct. Le crépuscule prenait place, il sentait les premières douleurs de sa transformation. Il eut une dernière pensée positive - celle de la rentrée prochaine – avant de sombrer dans la folie.

Remus détestait les moments où il se réveillait, il était alors désorienté, mais le pire était ne pas pouvoir se souvenir de la nuit passée. Son esprit était absent, occulté par la force du loup, par la rage. Il n'aimait pas savoir qu'il donnait contrôle de son corps à une bête incontrôlable. Il s'en serait voulu pour toujours si jamais quelque chose arrivait par sa faute. Il ne voulait pas avoir sur la conscience des actes qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir commis.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte lui firent savoir que son père ou sa mère se tenait tout près. Il avait toujours respecté son réveil, ne voulant pas le brusquer et le sachant perdu dans ces moments là. Alors invariablement ils venaient pour le rassurer, lui prodiguer amour et conseils. Remus savait que tous n'avaient pas la chance d'être entouré comme il l'était et chaque jour il remerciait Merlin de lui avoir donné des tels parents.

Il passa le reste de la journée à dormir, il voulait être en forme pour la rentrée. L'impatience grandissait en lui, il allait revoir ses amis. Ils avaient prévu de se retrouver sur le quai pour monter dans le même wagon. Bien sûr ils s'étaient tous envoyés des hiboux durant les vacances, mais là c'était différent.

Quelques jours plus tard il franchissait la barrière magique du quai, cherchant frénétiquement des yeux ses amis. Il sentit soudain un grand poids lui tomber sur les épaules alors que James se jetait sur lui dans une exclamation heureuse. Ils s'adressèrent de grands bonjours. Remus remarqua que James avait un peu grandi, de plus il arborait un teint hâlé. Nul doute qu'il s'était entraîné tout l'été au Quidditch, et que cela ferrait le sujet de conversation principal. D'ailleurs il allait tenter de passer les sélections cette année. Remus se tourna ensuite vers ses parents, présentant son ami.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Je crois qu'ils sont partis nous réserver un wagon.

-Vous ferriez mieux d'aller les rejoindre alors, dit son père en souriant, Remus tu nous envoi un hiboux pour nous dire i tout s'est bien passé ?

-Papaaa déclara t-il implorant et rougissant.

Il aimait ses parents mais là devant James il aurait préféré paraître sur de lui. Mais celui-ci ne sembla rien remarquer et après des embrassades ils s'en allèrent tout deux vers le train. Il était aussi rutilant que l'année dernière et cette continuité faisait plaisir à Remus. Il quittait peut être ses parents pour une longue année mais il retournait à son deuxième foyer. Il eut un large sourire quand il monta dans un wagon suivit par James.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à retrouver les autres qui étaient visiblement plongés dans une grande conversation sur les différentes sucreries sorcières et moldues. Le comparatif était intéressant.

Ils se retrouvèrent avec joie, se racontant leur été pour la énième fois. Le paysage défilait lentement et Remus se dit que ces voyages en train étaient la meilleure chose au monde. Ils étaient en pleine conversation –une fois n'est pas coutume- sur les prochains cours, et Sirius était en train de leur faire part d'une imitation remarquable du Directeur quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux verts envoûtants. James rougit en reconnaissant Lily.

-Une Bombabousse a éclaté dans notre compartiment et je cherche une plaçe…

-oh mais installe toi ici Lily, les gars poussez vous un peu. James était enthousiaste pourtant Remus craint que cette joie soit bien vite modérée.

Et en effet, Lily se retourna et d'une voix heureuse appela Severus Rogue à venir les rejoindre.

-Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez Severus, il est à Serpentard et c'est mon meilleur ami.

Le dénommé n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir et avait trouvé refuge derrière un rideau de cheveux noirs. Il y eut dans le compartiment comme un grognement étouffé par un coup e coude bien placé de la part de Remus. Il adressa des yeux noirs à James et à Sirius pour les empêcher de faire une remarque inopportune. Malheureusement chassez le naturel il revient au galop :

-Alors tu es à Serpentard ? Comment fais tu pour être ami avec lui Lily, tu es pourtant une Gryffondor ! s'exclama Sirius.

Lily releva un nez hautain en direction du garçon et déclara d'une voix haute perchée que ces histoires de maison n'avaient aucune importance. Severus était son ami, fin de la discussion. Rogue avait encore plus rougi et avait voulu prendre la défense de Lily d'une manière un peu maladroite :

-Laisse Lily, ce n'est pas grave. Mais tu sais Black je te trouve bien impertinent de dénigrer ma maison alors que tous les tiens y sont envoyés.

Cette remarque lui avait valu un regard noir du concerné. Il était une mauvaise chose de rappeler à Sirius qu'il était le seul Black répartit chez les rouge et or. Il en était fier mais en souffrait tout de même.

-Dis donc Rogue comment fais tu pour être accepté chez les Serpents ? Je croyais qu'il fallait une certaine classe pour être là bas.

La remarque de James avait fait mouche et le jeune Serpentard était piqué au vif. Il n'était un secret pour personne que la famille Rogue n'était pas riche et qu'ils avaient parfois bien du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Il releva la tête, ses yeux noirs flamboyant de colère. Ses poings étaient serrés et tout son corps tendu par l'insulte. Il s'apprêta à lancer une remarque acide quand Lily lui attrapa le bras et le fit pivoter.

-Viens Sev, ils n'en valent pas la peine. Dit-elle en tournant les talons. Nous allons nous asseoir ailleurs.

Et ils étaient partis sous les quolibets de James et Sirius, Peter se joignant timidement à eux. Remus pour sa part restait silencieux. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être ami avec tout le monde mais cela lui faisait de la peine que ses amis s'en prennent ainsi au Serpentard sous le prétexte qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même maison. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'établir une comparaison avec sa situation et de se demander si ses amis le rejetteraient pour sa différence. Cela le conforta dans le fait de ne pas en parler tout de suite. En tout cas une chose était sur, Severus Rogue était maintenant aux yeux de Sirius et James un ennemi potentiel.

Le reste du voyage se déroula paisiblement et ils firent le plein de provisions quand le chariot passa. Ils arrivèrent enfin au Pré-Au-Lard et contrairement à l'année dernière ils prirent des calèches pour arriver jusqu'au château.

La Répartition se déroula sans heurt après l'habituelle chanson du Choixpeau. Puis ils dinèrent. Une douce chaleur les enveloppa tandis que des mets de toutes sortes arrivèrent sur les tables. Le festin était joyeux et ils prirent plaisir à retrouver les camarades de leur promotion.

Ce soir là ils se couchèrent une sourire aux lèvres, prêt à démarrer un nouvelle année avec impatience.


	10. Blague et Discorde

L'année avait bien commencé pour Remus, il avait retrouvé ses amis avec joie et ensemble ils avaient élaboré des plans, comme les garçons savent le faire. Remus avait le sentiment d'avoir retrouvé un foyer accueillant et toutes pensées moroses l'avaient abandonné. Il suivait les cours avec autant d'attention que d'habitude et devait parfois rappeler les autres à l'ordre pour qu'ils en fassent de même.

Septembre était déjà bien avancé et ils se trouvaient dans la salle commune, Peter et Sirius étaient assis en tailleurs, disputant une partie d'échec tandis que Remus regardait la partie. James lui semblait tout à fait ailleurs. Remus suivit le regard de son ami pour le trouver posé sur la jeune Lily Evans. Il eut un sourire indulgent et James poussa un soupir en mettant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Allons James qu'y a-t-il ?

Les deux autres avaient relevé la tête, toute attention tournée vers la conversation de leurs acolytes. La réponse de James se perdit dans un grognement inaudible.

-C'est Lily ? Mais tu sais si tu veux devenir son ami tu as juste à aller lui parler, proposa Peter.

-C'est pas si facile…je t'y verrais bien toi…

Peter rougit et Sirius lui balança son poing dans l'épaule en riant.

-Mais tu sais il n'a pas tord reprit Remus.

-Ouais …on verra bien.

La timidité du jeune garçon faisait rire les autres, lui qui était un véritable bout en train perdait tout ses moyens devant la jolie Lily.

Soudain des exclamations attirèrent leur attention et ils se précipitèrent vers sa source. Les élèves étaient rassemblés devant le tableau d'affichage.

-C'est pour les sélections de Quidditch !

James sautillait sur place, tout ragaillardi par la nouvelle. En effet l'équipe de l'année dernière comptait essentiellement des septièmes années qui venaient de quitter l'école. Les postes d'Attrapeur et de Poursuiveurs étaient à pourvoir. Une certaine émulation régnait en ce moment dans la salle commune, chacun pronostiquant sur les futurs membres de l'équipe des rouge et or.

-Je vais me présenter !

-Quelle nouvelle surprenante, déclara Sirius avec ironie. Nous nous y attendions pas du tout…

Remus et Peter, lui assurant leur soutient et l'assurance qu'il serait pris. Ils avaient tous vu James voler l'année dernière et il démontrait une incroyable aisance en vol.

La soirée se termina joyeusement et ils montèrent se coucher en riant.

Dans les cachots s'élevait des volutes de fumée blanchâtre. Le professeur circulait entre les élèves, surveillant la progression des potions, corrigeant quelques élèves.

Remus ajouta les queues de rat coupées en morceaux à sa potion pour faire pousser les cheveux. Il remua une fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et attendit. La potion devait reposer cinq minutes avant qu'il puisse commencer la deuxième phase de la préparation. Ses yeux mordorés se posèrent sur James et Sirius qui étaient étrangement proches l'un de l'autre. Cela sentait le mauvais coup. Il intercepta l'échange de Bombabouse et les observa d'un regard rempli de reproches tandis que Sirius jetait en toute innocence l'objet du délit dans un chaudron. Chaudron qui s'avéra être celui de Severus Rogue. La potion vint éclabousser le jeune homme. L'horrible mixture dégoulinait de partout sur le jeune homme tandis que de nombreux élèves étaient pris de fou rire.

Rogue se tourna vers James et Sirius qui riaient allégrement. Il les foudroya du regard et Remus était sur de l'avoir vu esquiver un geste vers sa baguette.

-Mon garçon vous devriez aller vous nettoyer. Puis, se tournant vers le reste de la classe il ajouta, qui a fait ça ? Je vous préviens que vous n'avez pas intérêt à recommencer de telles puérilités.

Le professeur scanna chaque visage avec mécontentement tandis que la fin du cours s'annonçait.

Sirius et James riaient encore alors qu'ils traversaient le château pour se rendre en classe de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal.

-Vous avez vu sa tête ? c'était juste formidable !

-Et quelle réaction penses tu que tu aurais eu si tu avais été à sa place Sirius ? La voix de Remus était empreinte de colère. Vous avez de la chance que le professeur ne vous ai pas vu.

-Ohh Rem, aller …en plus c'était Rogue…franchement.

Remus ne répondit pas et le reste du trajet se déroula dans un silence tendu. Le jeune lycanthrope était mal à l'aise. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses amis s'en prenaient à Rogue. Il était à Serpentard mais cela n'était pas une raison valable à ses yeux. Et puis le vert et argent le rappelait étrangement à lui-même. Rogue était un élève mystérieux, solitaire et renfermé sur lui-même. Quelque chose d'étrange planait sur lui, un sentiment de gravité et de tristesse. Il n'y avait qu'en la présence de Lily que son visage semblait s'éclairer. Elle semblait être sa seule amie et Remus ne pouvait que comparer sa situation à la sienne. Ils étaient étrangement proches. Remus se sentait mal pour lui quand il voyait ses amis lui faire des blagues. Il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi les trois autres l'avaient prit en grippe et en même temps il ne se sentait pas le courage de leur demander des comptes. Les blagues après tout étaient innocentes. Mais le jeune loup savait ce que cela faisait de se sentir rejeté, il l'avait été pratiquement toute sa vie. Néanmoins il ne se voyait pas défendre le Serpentard sans expliquer le pourquoi de ses sentiments et donc révéler son secret. Il avait honte d'être aussi lâche, ce qui renforçait encore plus sa colère.

-Je suis désolé Rem…

Il se tourna vers Peter et lui adressa un sourire quelque peut grimaçant.

-Tu n'as pas participé à la blague.

-Non mais je les ai laissé faire.

-Moi aussi tu sais…dit il en poussant un soupir.

Ils sortirent parchemins et plumes en silence et redirigèrent leur attention vers leur professeur qui venait de commencer son cours.

Le reste du mois passa à une vitesse vertigineuse. James avait été à son plus grand bonheur sélectionné pour faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch au poste de Poursuiveur. Il revenait des entraînements frigorifié et fatigué mais heureux et ses amis devaient supporter une description détaillée de l'entrainement et de ses prouesses sur le balai.

Remus s'éclipsa encore une fois au début du mois d'octobre sous l'œil interrogateur des trois autres. Il revint le lendemain, fatigué et quelque peu malade. Durant les cours il bailla à plusieurs reprises, et faillit même s'endormir en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Ce n'est qu'un bon coup de coude dans ses côtes de la part de Sirius qui le réveilla. Il étouffa un grognement qui avait tout de l'animal, son corps était encore endolori. Sirius lui adressa un regard étonné et inquiet mais le jeune lycanthrope le rassura d'un geste de la main. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour Remus de s'éclipser sans être vu, d'inventer des mensonges sur son état de santé. Et la lune n'avait fait que renforcer son angoisse et sa colère.

Il s'affala sans grâce dans un fauteuil au rembourrage épais de la salle commune. Ses yeux papillonnaient et il sentait le sommeil venir. Il se força néanmoins à rester éveillé quand il vu James se dirigeant d'un pas déterminé vers une certaine rousse. Elle mâchouillait une plume penchait sur un parchemin, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux.

-Salut Lily !

-mmm, s'lut !

Ce n'était pas gagné…Remus se redressa un peu plus et avec Peter et Sirius ils observèrent l'échange.

-Dis moi on m'a dit que tu étais douée en potion tu ne voudrais pas m'aider pour le devoir de mardi ?

Lily releva la tête, un étrange éclat dans les yeux.

-Tu sais celui qui est vraiment douée c'est Severus…tu devrais lui demander…

-Rogue ! Mais enfin c'est un Serpentard ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

-Et alors ? le ton de la jeune Lily était mordant.

-Mais enfin Lily, les Serpentard ne sont pas nets…beaucoup de mauvais sorciers sont sortis de cette maison.

-Et qu'insinues-tu ? Que Severus est un mauvais sorcier ?

La sorcière s'était levée, le livre sur ses genoux était tombé au sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle dardait son regard émeraude sur James et Remus était sur que si des éclairs avaient pu en sortir, son ami serait présentement mort.

James sembla aussi s'en rendre compte et recula d'un pas. Pourtant il n'abandonna pas et continua son pamphlet :

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves, il est bizarre, il dit jamais rien, toujours penché sur ses bouquins !

-Parce que tu te trouves mieux ? Tu devrais travailler un peu plus tu sais au lieu de sortir le soir te balader dans le château. Et il ne te parle pas parce que toi et Sirius êtes tout le temps entrain de lui faire des blagues.

-Allons ce n'est pas méchant…il faut bien s'amuser un peu.

-Mais tu t'amuses toujours aux dépends de Severus, c'est mon meilleur ami et je ne le permettrai pas.

-Lily…

Mais la jeune fille était déjà partie d'un pas rageur vers le dortoir des filles, oubliant parchemins et plumes dans sa hâte.

James tourna un regard vers ses amis qui lui firent un sourire réconfortant. L'amitié de la jeune fille semblait bien compromise.


	11. Premier match et doutes

Le froid de novembre s'insinuait partout, dans les couloirs, sous les robes de sorciers et il n'était pas rare de voir des élèves avec de la fumée leur sortant des oreilles. Les rhumes en cette saison faisait des ravages et la Pimentine des miracles.

En cette matinée claire et froide se jouait le premier match de la saison de Quidditch. Le hasard avait voulu qu'il oppose les Gryffondors aux Serdaigles. C'est donc un James passablement verdâtre que retrouvèrent ses amis à la table du petit déjeuner. Il faisait tourner sa cuillère dans son bol de céréale d'une manière hypnotique et ses yeux fixaient le vide.

-As tu au moins dormi? Demanda Peter.

-Mmrgrf, le borborygme se perdit dans le silence.

Remus se servit une tasse de thé et demanda à Sirius de lui passer la marmelade avant de reprendre la conversation.

-Alors?

-Oui...non, j'ai essayé mais j'ai pas pu...j'ai essayé de revoir l'ensemble de la stratégie pour m'endormir mais...il termina par une grimace pour le moins explicite.

Les autres tentèrent de le rassurer et lui promirent de lui montrer leur soutient. Le reste du petit déjeuner se fit en silence. Et c'est toujours dans ce même silence méditatif qu'ils prirent le chemin des vestiaires pour James et celui des tribunes pour ses amis.

Remus, Peter et Sirius s'installèrent au milieu des rangées pour voir au mieux le match. Les places se remplissaient au fur et à mesure que les élèves avaient fini de déjeuner. Griffondors et Serdaigles portaient haut les couleurs de leurs maisons et les encouragements apportaient un sentiment d'excitation et d'attente dans le stade.

La voix du commentateur – un élève de Poufsouffle – s'éleva enfin, amplifiée magiquement.

-Bienvenu à tous pour le match d'ouverture de Quidditch. Cette année promet d'être trépidante. Voici qui rentrent sur le terrain l'équipe de Serdaigle.

Les hourras et martèlement de pied se firent entendre, le grondement amplifié par le vent et la plaine.

-Et voici les Gryffondors, l'équipe bénéficie de sang neuf, espérons qu'elle soit aussi bonne que l'année passée.

Encore une fois les encouragements résonnèrent. Sirius criait à s'en casser les cordes vocales suivi par Peter et Remus. On ne distinguait plus la teinte verdâtre du visage de James, il était déjà sur son balai et à une certaine hauteur.

Le match commença par un net avantage pour les Serdaigles qui marquèrent trois buts d'affilés. L'équipe était bien rodée et jouait avec aisance. La nouveauté des joueurs de Griffondor se faisait sentir mais peu à peu ils gagnèrent de la fluidité dans leur vol, une dynamique d'équipe qui leur permit de rétablir de score. Plus James volait et plus son habilité était démontrée. Il fit quelques passes décisives qui permirent aux rouge et or de marquer.

Les équipes étaient encouragées à grand renfort de cris et exclamations quand une tactique menait à un but. Le match se solda par la victoire des Serdaigles, 110 à 100, après une course poursuite effrénée contre le Vif d'Or et un suspens pesant dans le public.

Nos trois amis retrouvèrent un James souriant malgré la défaite, fier de son premier match et sur de leur réussite au prochain match qui les opposera aux Serpentards en janvier.

Ils passèrent l'après midi à refaire le match, faisant au passer leurs devoirs à un rang secondaire. Il régnait dans la Salle Commune l'excitation d'après match et l'ambiance était bon enfant. Remus en aurait presque oublié la pleine lune.

Celle ci eut lieu à la mi novembre, alors que la brume s'accrochait aux landes. L'ambiance ce soir là quand il se rendit à la Cabane Hurlante était lugubre. Il avait eu du mal à s'éclipser sans éveiller moult regards curieux et interrogations de la part de ses amis. Il prétexta un début de grippe, mieux valait il donc aller voir Mrs Pomfresh. Ils le laissèrent partir, mais le jeune garçon sentait bien que le secret n'allait plus durer longtemps.

Il envisagea la possibilité de leur avouer sa condition mais il préférait avant demander conseil à ses parents. Ils en avaient parlé cet été, ses parents lui avaient certifié le soutenir quelque soit sa décision. Néanmoins il ne pouvait empêcher cette peur irrépressible au fond lui, celle d'être rejeté, incompris. Sa plus grande crainte était de voir le dégoût dans les regards de ses amis. Lui qui venait de connaître un an d'amitié ne supporterai pas de se retrouver seul. Comme il ne supportait pas le mensonge permanent. Il avait aussi peur que le secret s'évente. Les lettres de parents furieux ne mettraient alors que peu de temps à arriver et même Dumbledore et toute sa bonne volonté n'y pourrait rien. Remus haïssait la complexité de sa situation.

Il revint le lendemain, la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer se lisant sur son visage. Mrs Pomfresh le força à rester alité, la première heure de cours allait se faire sans lui. Il s'endormit, trop fatigué pour pouvoir lutter, la chaleur du lit de l'infirmerie était réconfortante et la douceur des draps apaisante.

Il se réveilla alors que des chuchotis lui parvenaient. Il reconnut sans mal ses amis et eu une ébauche de sourire. Il acheva de se réveiller complétement bien qu'encore emprunt à une douce torpeur.

-Alors marmotte, tu t'offres un petit détour par l'infirmerie.

Il grogna pour unique réponse alors qu'il sentait un poids au niveau de ses pieds. Sirius venait de s'installer, souriant de toutes ses dents. James et Peter, plus attentifs à l'état de leur ami se contentèrent de rester debout. Toute cette attention fit chaud au coeur de Remus et le glaça en même temps car il ne la sentait pas méritée.

La fin du mois de novembre passa dans une ambiance sereine, et bientôt Halloween arriva. La Grande Salle ce soir là était splendide. De nombreuses citrouilles décoraient la salles et des lanternes illuminaient d'une douce lueur les tables. Toiles d'araignées et autres squelettes n'étaient pas en reste, donnant à la soirée un climat terrifiant à souhait. Le repas fut à la hauteur des élèves affamés, les elfes s'étaient réellement surpassés. C'est donc repus et heureux que Remus et les autres rejoignirent leur dortoir afin de dormir du sommeil du juste.


	12. Nous ne te détestons pas

-Remus ?

Le concerné releva la tête de son devoir de Potions. Ils étaient installées dans les fauteuils confortables de la salle commune. Le feu crépitait, les protégeant de l'humidité constante de Poudlard.

-On aimerait te parler d'un truc.

-Si c'est pour prévoir une prochaine escapade dans Poudlard, je ne suis pas sur de vous suivre, la dernière fois m'a suffit. Il se pencha sur son parchemin alors qu'il traçait les derniers mots de son devoir.

Il y avait une semaine qu'ils s'étaient faits prendre à déambuler dans les couloirs du château. Cinquante points en moins et deux heures de retenus plus tard, ils avaient décidé de ralentir la cadence. Mais c'était sans compter la ténacité de Sirius.

-Non c'est pas ça.

Il y avait comme un sentiment d'urgence et d'inquiétude dans la voix de James. Cela alerta le jeune lycanthrope. Il fixa ses amis, plus sérieux que jamais et se sentit soudainement mal.

-On est amis n'est ce pas Remus ?

Il hocha la tête, la boule d'angoisse dans sa gorge l'empêchant de parler.

-Si tu avais...un souci, tu nous en parlerai n'est ce pas ? Ajouta Peter.

Remus remarqua que la voix de son ami tremblait quelque peu. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer un point invisible, loin du regard inquisiteur des autres.

-Un...un souci ? Dit il la voix enrouée et incertaine.

-oui, souffla Sirius, comme le fait que tu n'es pas ...ce que tu prétends être...

Tout n'était plus que murmures inaudibles. Comme si la même phrase dite un ton plus haut aurait été trop réelle. Peut être que la vérité pouvait être encore cachée un temps. La journée d'hier semblait si loin, où était passée l'insouciance et la joie qui caractérisaient leur groupe ? C'était comme si l'axe du monde Remus et des autres avait basculé de quelques degrés.

-Comment …?

-Tu disparais bien trop souvent Remus.

L'inspiration qu'il venait de prendre se bloqua subitement dans sa gorge. _Ils savaient_. Et même s'ils ne savaient pas, ils en avaient le pressentiment. Il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant, Remus se sentait pris au piège, acculé contre un mur. Et pourtant il savait que cela allait arriver. Au plus profond de lui, il savait aussi que ce qu'il allait dire, _avouer_, était la chose à faire. Qu'importe les conséquences, cela lui pesait trop. Le jeune garçon se sentait tellement mal de commencer à bâtir une amitié sur un mensonge. Il se devait d'être honnête. Peut être que Sirius, Peter et James n'ébruiteraient pas la chose, sans doute le laisseraient il. Mais après tout il avait déjà eu plus qu'il n'en aurait espéré. Sans pourrait il tout de même terminer ses études à Poudlard.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, faisant glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux châtains. La voix qui sortit de ses lèvres ne sembla pas lui appartenir, ce n'était qu'un souffle grave, une voix perdue et triste. Il fallait tendre l'oreille pou entendre ce qu'il disait mais il était sur qu'_ils_ l'entendraient.

-J'étais très jeune cette nuit là. Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose en fait. Seulement il y avait cette ...bête et puis ses crocs. En fait je crois que je ne me souviens que de la douleur. Et puis le sang. Et la douleur encore.

Il frissonna rétrospectivement, plongé dans ses souvenirs, dans son cauchemars personnel.

-Le lendemain matin, mon père pleurait à mon chevet. C'était la première fois que je le voyais pleurer. Moi, j'avais juste mal. Je ne comprenais pas très bien. Et mon père me serrait la main en s'excusant. Il y avait ma mère aussi, de l'autre côté du lit. Elle me caressait la joue, comme pour m'endormir...elle le faisait tout le temps ca quand j'étais bébé.

Il eut un autre instant de silence. Remus fuyait le regard de ses amis. En fait cela lui faisait tellement de bien de se livrer ainsi. Qu'importe le dégoût et l'horreur qu'il leur inspirait sûrement, ne comptait plus que son récit.

-Ils m'ont expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Mon père...il est toujours persuadé que c'est de sa faute, qu'il n'aurait pas du _le_ provoquer comme ca. Mais moi je ne lui en ai jamais voulu, ce n'est pas lui qui m'a mordu n'est ce pas ?

La question n'obtint pas de réponse, il régnait un calme étrange.

-Il y a un passage sous le Saule Cogneur, en fait Dumbledore l'a fait planté pour moi. Il mène à une maison délabrée. C'est là que je reste. Mrs Pomfresh m'y conduit et vient me rechercher. Parfois nous nous retrouvons au milieu du chemin, ca dépend de mon état.

-Je déteste ca. Je hais ces nuits.

Il pleurait, un enfant qui avait déjà trop souffert, voilà ce qu'il était. Néanmoins il continua son histoire entrecoupée de sanglots.

-Je suis une...bête sauvage en fait...je me déteste tant.

Le silence autour de Remus sembla durer une éternité. Et puis il sentit...une main posée sur son épaule. Il releva la tête, ses yeux mordorés encore plein de larmes.

Il y avait de la peur dans le regard de ses amis, ils étaient assez pâles et Peter avait les yeux étrangement rouges. Sirius lui adressa une sorte de sourire en coin, plutôt une grimace en fait. La main de James sur son épaule tremblait mais elle était chaude et rassurante. Et peu à peu la peur s'estompa, à la place il y avait un sentiment que Remus n'arrivait pas à définir. Ce moment était tellement irréel. Ils étaient au milieu de la salle commune, un joyeux brouhaha régnait et au milieu de ce groupe d'amis hétéroclites il n'y avait que de l'acceptation.

-Nous, nous ne te détestons pas Remus. Dit Peter, brisant enfin le silence.

-Tu es notre ami, ajouta James.

Le soulagement envahit le coeur du jeune lycanthrope. Et puis l'angoisse refit surface. Il se tourna vers Sirius, l'appréhension se lisant clairement sur son visage.

-En fait...c'est plutôt cool, dit celui ci, accompagnant sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil. Ma mère va en faire une syncope.

Le rire qui secoua le groupe était plus nerveux qu'autre chose. Pour la première fois Remus se sentit accepté. Il n'y avait plus d'épée de Damoclès au dessus de lui. Il sur à cet instant qu'ils avaient trouvé ses meilleurs amis, rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Ils partageaient maintenant un secret. Leur premier secret de Maraudeurs.


	13. Un pari stupide

Remus avait observé ses amis toute la semaine, mais rien n'avait changé. Ils étaient toujours aussi amicaux et courtois envers lui. Le jeune garçon n'avait jamais réellement crut à la bonne étoile, mais aujourd'hui il bénissait tous les Dieux. Il se sentait enfin accepté. Il n'avait qu'une courte existence derrière lui mais elle était déjà marquée par la solitude et le rejet. Tout autour de lui n'avait que trop longtemps été le chaos. Maintenant il se sentait comme en paix avec lui même et avec les autres et c'était un sentiment merveilleux.

Il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais pourquoi ses amis – qu'il était heureux de prononcer ce mot – l'avaient accepté comme ils l'avaient fait, mais il se sentait plein de reconnaissance envers eux.

C'est donc d'une humeur joyeuse qu'il se leva ce matin là. Sirius ronflait bruyamment, ce qui l'avait sortit de son sommeil. Il lança un _lumos_ et une douce lumière vint éclairer son visage. Il se leva, faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit et alla s'asseoir sur le parapet devant la fenêtre. Les rideaux n'avaient pas été tiré et il pouvait contempler la nuit. Le parc s'étendait comme une marre sombre devant lui et la nouvelle lune se reflétait dans le lac. La cime des arbres de la Forêt Interdite bougea, frémissement du vent. Tout semblait si tranquille et serein.

Il songea un instant à descendre dans la Salle Commune accompagné d'un bon roman mais il se ravisa.

-Remus ?

-James, je t'ai réveille ? S'alarma Remus.

-Non, c'est Sirius, il ronfle trop fort.

Le garçon avait les cheveux tout ébouriffés et il se frottait les yeux. Il rejoignit Remus près de la fenêtre et se mêla durant quelques minutes à la contemplation silencieuse.

Quelques heures plus tard débutait le cours de Sortilèges.

-Le mouvement du poignet doit être souple mais contrôlé, dit le professeur Flitwick tout en faisant lui même la démonstration de ce qu'il attendait.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent sous l'oeil attentif du petit professeur.

-Immobulus ! Prononça Remus et la toupie s'arrêta de tourner.

Les cours s'enchainèrent tout au long de la journée. L'ambiance était bonne entre le petit groupe d'amis, ce qui réjouissait Remus.

Ils avaient décidé d'aller soutenir James durant son entrainement de Quidditch. L'air commencait à se rafraichir nettement, ils avaient donc prévu manteaux et écharpes. Les bancs de bois étaient froids mais cela n'entamait pas leur moral. Ils observaient les silhouettes sur leurs balais et pouvaient même entendre les commentaires du capitaine de l'équipe.

-Vous, ca ne vous tente pas le Quidditch ? Demanda le jeune lycanthrope aux deux autres.

-Oh non ! Je ne suis pas très adroit sur un balai, je crois que j'ai un peu le vertige, répondit Peter.

-Moi je préférerais voler sur autre chose que sur un balai, dit Sirius en leur adressant un clin d'oeil.

Peter leva un sourcil interrogateur pour le pousser à continuer.

-J'ai vu que les Moldus volent dans des avions...oui je crois que c'est ca. Je trouve ca dingue.

-Il faut bien qu'ils se débrouillent sans magie.

-Ouais, ils ont pleins de trucs cool les moldus.

-Ca vous dit après un petit tour aux cuisines ? James sera surement affamé.

Le dit James redescendit des airs un sourire éclatant, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais et les joues rougies.

-Ah c'était trop chouette ! C'est sur on va gagner le prochain match ! S'enthousiasma t-il.

-Eh ca va les chevilles ? Demada Srius avec un air désinvolte.

-Ou la tête d'ailleurs ! Renchérit Peter.

-Quels amis indignes vous faites ! Regardez Remus ne dit rien lui. Allez viens mon petit Remus laissons les deux autres.

Joignant le geste à sa dramatique parole, il attrapa le bras de Remus et ils tournèrent le dos aux autres. Tout cela non sans adresser un clin d'oeil à Peter et Sirius. Ces deux là s'empressèrent de se lever pour suivre leurs amis.

-Attends James, nous nous moquions de toi. Allez tu me pardonnes ? Demada Sirius, et Peter hocha a tête en signe d'accord.

-Seulement si tu m'appelles Majesté.

Les quatre amis éclatèrent de rire et poursuivirent leur chemins. Ils étaient au niveau du parc lorsqu'un mouvement de foule attira leur attention. Il y avait un nombre important d'élèves dehors et tous semblaient être au même niveau. D'un commun accord ils se dirigèrent vers l'attroupement et ce qu'ils virent glaça le sang de Remus.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda James en interpellant un élève de Serdaigle.

-Des cinquième années on fait le pari de s'approcher du Saule.

-Quoi ? La voix de Lupin était tendue, comme paralysée.

Un petit groupe d'élève s'était déjà approché. Pour le moment, ils ne faisaient qu'éviter les branches de l'arbre qui se balançaient paresseusement. Enfin, un garçon, visiblement un Pouffsouffle à en croire son uniform, s'enhardit fit un pas de plus. L'arbre sembla alors se rendre compte qu'un intrus avait pénétré son territoire car un branche vint s'abattre rageusement dans la direction du jeune homme. Celui ci l'évita d'un bond sur le côté. L'attaque n'ayant pas amoindrie sa témérité, il fit un pas de plus. Il était maintenant au prise avec plusieurs branches qui chutaient vers lui sans relâche. Remus observait le spectacle terrifié. Il avait été reconnaissant au professeur Dumbledore d'avoir planté l'arbre à cet endroit pour recouvrir le passage à sa cachette, mais maintenant... jamais il n'aurait pensé que les élèves inventeraient un tel jeu. Et il se sentait responsable. Il sera les poings et échangea un regard avec ses amis, eux aussi contemplaient le massacre. Puis tout d'un coup une branche particulièrement vivace atteint sa cible.

-Dave ! Hurlèrent plusieurs élèves.

Le concerné s'était replié sur lui même et tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait été frappé à l'oeil et trop occupé par sa douleur, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'arbre n'avait pas cessé de bouger. Remus vit avec horreur une branche arrivant à pleine vitesse vers Dave. Elle allait sans conteste le frapper au dos.

Avant de s'en rendre compte il s'était élancé vers l'arbre. Il eut à peine conscience des cris de ses amis derrière lui. Il dévia avec souplesse les attaques du Saule et atteint Dave en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, celui ne s'étant pas non plus encore trop rapproché du tronc. Il le saisit par le col et le fit se retourner en le guidant avec ses mains. Il croisa le regard de James et poussa Dave vers lui.

Il força James à se baisser face contre terre moins d'une minute avant qu'une branche ne vienne dans leur direction. Les roi garçons rejoignirent un périmètre plus sur, James et Remus soutenant Dave qui se tenait l'oeil en criant.

Remus vit au loin McGonnagall qui accourait suivie de Peter tandis que Sirius les forçait à s'éloigner encore plus de l'arbre qui avait maintenant retrouvé une certaine immobilité.

-Mr Goujon ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici. J'enlève dix points à chaque élève présent. Quelle idée stupide avez vous eu. Mr Pettigrow, dit elle en se tournant vers Peter, veuillez ammener Mr Goujon à l'infirmerie.

La professeur de Métamorphose était écarlate et son regard se porta la masse d'élève rassemblé.

-Soyez certains que je parlerai de votre comportement à vos directeurs de maison respectif. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle bêtise. Retenue ce soir pour les élèves de Gryffondor ici présents.

Puis son regard sembla s'adoucir quand elle posa ses yeux gris sur Remus et James.

-Lupin, Potter, je vous accorde dix point chacun et je vous félicite de votre courage, bien que cela relève plus de l'acte sucuidaire.

Lupin était blême et il hocha la tête avec un air absent. Son regard perdu croisa les orbes vertes et brillantes d'excitation de James. Il se laissa guider par James et Sirius jusqu'aux portes du château où ils furent rejoins par Peter.

-Comment va t-il ?

-son oeil n'est pas en très bon état, je n'en sais pas plus, Mrs Pomfresh m'a viré de l'infirmerie. Remus est ce que ca va ? Tu es tout pâle ?

-C'est de ma faute, murmura le lycanthrope en se laissant tomber au sol.

-Quoi ? Sirius était abasourdis. Mais tu l'a sauvé voyons. C'était rudement chouette et brave.

-Non Sirius ce n'était pas chouette et brave, cet arbre a été planté ici à cause de moi ! Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Sans moi il n'y aurait pas eu de saule cogneur et pas de pari stupide pour aller toucher ce foutu tronc. Et maintenant un élève est blessé.

-Remus, et la voix calme de Peter le fit redescendre sur terre, je n'aurais jamais pu faire ce que tu as fais, tu es courageux, un véritable Gryffondor, tu as été le chercher alors que tu aurais pu le laisser à son sort. Ok, il est blessé mais il aurait pu être mort.

-Mr Lupin, ils sursautèrent à l'entente de la voix basse et douce du Dumbledore. Vous serez heureux d'apprendre que Mr Goujon est sauf. Il va toutefois rester quelques temps à l'infirmerie. Je tenais à vous féliciter vous et Mr Potter pour votre présence d'esprit.

Si James eut la bonne grâce de rougir et de baisser la tête, Remus, lui était encore sous le choc, et se morfondait dans les méandres de la culpabilité.

-Mr Lupin, n'oubliez pas que nous sommes chacun responsable de nos actes. Mr Goujon a prit la décision de répondre au jeu de sa propre initiative, tout en connaissant les dangers.

Le Directeur les quitta sur cette phrase, les laissant méditer la bonne parole.

-Ne voulais tu pas aller aux cuisines ? Un bon remontant te ferai du bien, dit Peter après un temps de silence.

Remus hocha la tête et ils se mirent en route.


End file.
